My Beloved
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Draco knows he and Harry are made for each other. He'll do anything to prove that - including getting rid of unworthy competition. Sequel to I Got You and Buried Blur. Halloween fic; Dark Draco; MPreg; torture; established slash; more warnings inside


**Author's note: Let it be known that I have absolutely no clue what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this particular story. Like I really don't. Not sure what to think of it either, so if it sucks or doesn't meet your expectations, I apologise in advance.**

 **Now this is Draco's pov, set in the same universe as I Got You and Buried Blur. Reading those might help you situate the events in this one better.**

 **Warnings: Draco's pov; dark and unhinged Draco; past and present events in non chronological order; description of torture and wounds; maybe best described as gore? Just know that the 'dark and unhinged Draco tag' is there for a reason. Established slash; MPreg; character death**

 **Let me know if I'm missing a warning. HEED THE WARNINGS.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: babyvfan and everyone else who wanted Draco's pov of this universe. I hope I won't disappoint!**

 **Happy Halloween! This is my gift to you for this day LOL**

* * *

 **My Beloved**

Carefully he dropped one single pale pink rose petal in the concoction, watching with sharp eyes how it landed perfectly in the middle of the mixture. The petal rested briefly on top of the silvery white liquid before it dissolved. The potion lit up rose deep within its core before the pink hue disappeared and the content in the cauldron turned silvery white again.

He studied the potion and nodded satisfied. The potion was ready. Snatching an empty vial from one of the cupboards, he filled it with the potion and put a cork in it for the time being. That done, he placed the glass vial on the table and set about cleaning the cutting board, knives, ladles and the cauldron thoroughly. The remainder of the potion was vanished and once all the utensils were clean, they were put back in their appropriate place.

The glass felt cool against his fingers when he picked up the vial. The silvery white liquid shimmered like diamonds in the candle light. Fingers tightened around it and a smile unfurled across his lips. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he contemplated the potion, feeling uncharacteristically giddy. He had waited for such a long time, but now the moment was _finally_ there.

Not wanting to wait a minute longer, he strode upstairs, taking two steps at a time. The door to his private lab had barely swung shut when he entered the living room; the vial clutched tightly in his hand.

Deep green eyes flicked up from the papers they had been perusing. They lit up when they caught sight of the vial and the papers were promptly discarded on the small, round table next to the couch.

"It's finished?" Harry inquired eagerly, already reaching out with his hand.

"It's ready," Draco confirmed and took the seat next to his husband of three years. "The potion only needs a couple drops of your blood now."

"How many?" the dark haired man asked and brandished the tip of his wand against his index finger.

"Three drops are sufficient," Draco told him and uncorked the vial.

"Diffindo," Harry muttered, tapping his wand against the tip of his finger. His skin split apart and a drop of blood welled up instantly. He held his finger over the opening of the vial and pressed down with his thumb near the small cut, allowing three drops of blood to fall into the mixture. A quick muttered "Episkey!" sealed the cut close, leaving only a faint smudge of dried blood behind.

Draco put the cork back into the vial and shook it firmly seven times. The blood swirled around for a minute, appearing like some kind of lazy hurricane in the midst of silvery white and then the potion started bubbling viciously as if a fire was lit underneath it. The bubbling lasted for a moment and both men held their breath as they studied the potion intensely.

Tension was palpable in the air as the potion continued swirl around; its silvery white colour deepening slowly. Some bubbles rose to the surface, popping when they brushed against the cork. The mixture became calm once more, looking like before the blood had been added with one major difference.

The silvery white colour was no more; instead a deep dark blue with rose coloured sparks greeted them serenely from within the glass container.

"We did it," Harry breathed out stunned; his eyes widening behind the glasses. A bright grin slowly spread out across his face. "We did it! I'm pregnant!"

"Was there ever any do- " Before Draco could finish his sentence, his mouth was covered and he was subjected to an enthusiastic kiss as his lover clambered onto his lap. He returned the kiss with equal vigour, pulling the younger man closer by his hips.

When Harry pulled back, his eyes were glittering excitedly. He looped his arms around Draco's neck and whispered giddily against his mouth, "We're going to be parents!"

"Yes, we are," Draco agreed smiling and sought out Harry's lips again, muffling his laughter until it changed into a soft moan.

Lips peppered his cheeks, nose and chin with soft, quick kisses before they came back to his mouth, tugging his lower lip teasingly between two soft, plush ones. Before Draco could deepen the kiss, Harry pulled back and got off his lap, laughing breathlessly when the blond wizard grumbled and reached out to reign him back in. Harry snatched his hands and pulled him up.

"We're going to celebrate this," Harry announced; his cheeks filling with red and his pupils dilating visibly. His magic danced lazily around him, reacting to his excitement.

Draco smirked, stealing another kiss before slipping his hands on Harry's arse and squeezing it; Harry's surprised squeak stifled between their lips. "Lead the way," he murmured and soon he was tugged upstairs to their bedroom; the both of them shedding their clothes along the way.

As he pushed down Harry on the bed and was welcomed between slender, deceptively strong legs, satisfaction was purring like a cat in the back of his mind. After all these years, he finally had him completely. The last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place after all this time.

His hand dipped down, caressing Harry's stomach lovingly; feeling his muscles contract slightly underneath his touch. He cast an admiring look at Harry's belly, which was now housing their baby.

 _His_ child _._

Nobody else's. His child and his husband; nobody else would ever get another chance to lay their hands on what was his.

He would see to that.

* * *

He had been waiting for the opportune moment. Too quick and he wouldn't believe him, would refuse to give him a chance. Too slow and he might choose someone else. The thought of him choosing someone else to share his life with was beyond aggravating.

It was _despicable_. An idea which needed to be wiped out before it could get a chance to spread its roots. He just needed to find the right moment and then everything would fall into place.

 _It's funny_ , he thought, huffing amused as grey eyes watched the door sharply. _How life can take such a funny turn._

For years he had believed he hated him; he had done everything he could come up with to taunt the other man, to elicit that beautiful heated response. To have his full attention even if it was just for a few moments.

It was only now, when he was older, when he had survived the war and had been fiercely defended by the same man he had taunted for years, that he realised he had been wrong. Having him as a rival wasn't enough. Those moments when he bore the brunt of his full attention weren't enough, weren't satisfying enough to quell his thirst for more. He needed more. Wanted everything.

When had things changed? Had he always felt like this, but had he classified it under the misguided notion of rivalry? Had it happened before the war or during? When he was defending him at his trial? When he had shaken his hand afterwards with a faint smile?

So many moments to choose from; so many possible events which could act as the source, the trigger which had made him realise his true feelings.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that he had finally realised what he really felt for the other wizard. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment. He could be patient when needed be.

"But not too long anymore," he promised and after casting a last longing look at the house, he turned around and left.

* * *

"It looks like you're going to have a boy!" Healer Lanyon announced with a small smile, studying the floating screen carefully.

Their baby had grown big enough now to no longer resemble a fuzzy blob, but an actual mini human being. The screen showed him waving his hand, fussing around a bit. Draco couldn't wait until Harry was far enough in his pregnancy for him to feel the baby kicking too.

"A boy?" Harry repeated stunned; his hands dipping down to cup his rounded belly. "We're going to have a son?"

The Healer nodded; a dimple appearing in his right cheek when his smile grew slightly. "You are."

He started laughing even as a couple of tears dripped down, leaving a glistening path behind on his cheeks. "We're having a son, Draco!"

Draco's hand joined Harry's on his belly, heedless of the sticky potion still clinging to his skin, before he bent down and kissed him soundly, tasting the faint trace of salt. "Yes, we are," he whispered and couldn't contain a smile; excitement brimming in him at the thought of getting a son.

Lanyon went to his desk to update Harry's file, while Draco helped remove the potion traces from his husband's stomach, letting his fingers linger on it, petting it reverently. "Not sorry that it isn't a girl?" he asked, helping the dark haired man slide down from the examination table; his belly once more covered by his dark blue shirt.

The younger man shook his head, clasping his arms around Draco's waist. "Why would I be sorry? Whether the baby is a boy or a girl, it's enough for me to know he's healthy," he replied and stretched up a bit to kiss Draco on his mouth. "And he's ours. That's all that counts."

The word ' _ours_ ' sent a thrill through Draco and he briefly tightened his embrace, nuzzling Harry's neck. Yes, the baby was theirs.

Harry pulled away with a smile, releasing his hold on the blond only to link their fingers together. He offered a quick squeeze and jerked his head towards the door. "Come on, let's grab the pictures and visit Teddy. He'll be excited to see his nephew moving."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco agreed and followed his husband outside.

* * *

He had studied the wards intently for two weeks and was gratified to discover that the wards were meant to keep the press outside and anyone with ill intent to the owner of the house. Everyone else was allowed to pass through the wards.

He made use of that particular loophole by entering the house an hour after the owner had left. The street was empty and the house was remote enough that none of the nearby house owners would notice anyone entering or leaving the place. The remoteness was quite troubling, he mused with a frown as he studied the Locking Charm on the door before muttering the counter spell. As soon as they were a couple, he would urge the younger man to move in with him, so that the wards around his home could keep him safe.

If trouble arose around this place, it would take far too long before help would come. No, that simply wouldn't do. The wards around his home provided far better protection, not only against attacks but they also kept out anyone who wasn't keyed into them.

None of the wards reacted to his presence when he entered the house and he shook his head with a sigh. Really, he was far too careless with his own safety. Even when warded against anyone with ill intentions, it didn't mean it was a smart idea to allow everyone else entrance.

But that was an issue to be solved later. He had a mission now: find out what kind of home Harry liked best. He wouldn't completely turn his own house into Harry's, but making some rooms akin to the ones here would make it easier for Harry to accept living with him.

He wandered through the living room first, taking notice of the bookcases filled with books about the Dark Arts and duelling practices. One shelf was dedicated to Transfiguration books and another shelf to Charms. Right, he had become a Duellist instructor as opposed to an Auror, which had disappointed a lot of people, Draco remembered. He could change one of the rooms into a practice room for Harry, no problem.

The couch looked comfortable with a dark red quilt draped over the back and some light blue pillows thrown haphazardly against the right arm. Several pictures had been placed on the windowsill and the fireplace, showing off his friends in the majority of them. One picture showed Harry's parents hugging each other while standing in front of a fountain and Draco made a mental note to give that picture the central place in his house. The picture next to that one showed Harry's father once again, but a younger looking version this time, hugging a dark haired man around his neck, who Draco recognised as his deceased cousin Sirius Black, while gripping the shoulder of a brown haired man, easily recognisable as their former professor Remus Lupin.

Draco nodded thoughtfully; both those pictures would be the most important part of their photo collection. He would tolerate the pictures of Harry's friends, because he knew the dark haired man really liked them, but they would be subtly pushed to the side. He loved Harry, yes, but that ginger hair of those Weasleys was simply an eyesore he'd like to avoid as much as possible.

The kitchen yielded nothing in particular, but it looked out on the garden, which even now at this time of the year was bursting with flowers. So Harry had a green thumb, huh? Well, it was a good thing he had a big garden then. Enough space for Harry to putter around and do his thing.

The steps creaked softly underneath his footsteps as he made his way upstairs, passing a couple of other pictures hung up on the wall. The landing was carpeted and it muffled his footsteps as he entered the first room he came across. It contained a desk, covered with various papers and some books and another bookcase next to the small window, displaying even more books about Defence Against the Dark Arts and amusingly enough, some Quidditch books as well. Harry's Firebolt was resting against the wall right across from the desk with his old trunk next to it. The trunk still contained his old school robes and some school books.

The second room turned out to be the bedroom with the bed still unmade. The deep green blanket was thrown towards the end, drooping onto the floor and one of the pillows was on the floor. Was Harry a restless sleeper? The closet showed a lot of sweaters, T-shirts and trousers with the occasional robes thrown in for good measure. It also held his old Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and Draco stroked one of the sleeves briefly, scenes from their matches flashing through his mind. The drawers held his socks and his underwear, neatly folded.

Indulging in his curiosity, Draco opened the drawers in the nightstand, quirking an eyebrow and smirking when he caught sight of the half empty tube of lubrication. Heat stirred in his belly and he stared at the tube for a few seconds longer before he resolutely shook his head and closed the drawer again. There would be plenty of time for that later. He still had one room left to explore.

This particular room was at the end of the hallway and Draco wondered what kind of use Harry had appointed to that room. A spare bedroom for his friends to crash? A practice room for his duelling skills? A second study? A bedroom for his godson?

Anticipation thrumming in the back of his mind, he slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. On the right he spotted a small bed with its sheets perfectly made. A stuffed toy in the form of a light brown wolf was resting on the pillow; its beady, dark eyes staring straight out of the opposite window. The wall was covered with several crude drawings of two people holding hands and other objects Draco couldn't immediately identify. That had to be Teddy's bed; the drawings were a dead giveaway. None of the Weasleys had had children yet, so Harry's godson was the only one who could have hung up those drawings.

Underneath the window was a small wardrobe with the edge of a green sleeve peeking out from beneath the right door. Toys dotted the floor, cluttering the room, despite the large, open chest behind Teddy's bed. Clearly the boy was not fond of cleaning up.

On his left he saw …

Draco froze; his breathing becoming shallow as he stared stumped at the object resting idly against the left wall.

A beautiful, white crib decked out with a mattress, a fluffy looking, white pillow and silver blue sheets dotted with stars. Awaiting a new arrival.

 _Draco saw red._

* * *

When he stepped out the flames and brushed off the soot clinging stubbornly to his robes, his ears pricked at the sound of footsteps walking back and forth above him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering what his husband was doing in that particular room.

Casting his robes aside, he left the foyer and ascended the staircase, trailing his hand over the cold marble railing. He passed Teddy's bedroom first, which was empty at the moment as the boy was spending time with his grandmother. Then followed their bedroom; the door ajar and only allowing a glimpse of one of the bedposts. Across from their bedroom was Harry's study and the door was wide open, but nobody inside. The chair had been shoved backwards, though; proof that Harry had been there for a while at least.

The door of the room next to their bedroom was open and the sound of humming travelled towards him as he silently made his way to the room. Leaning his weight against the doorframe, he crossed his arms and watched as Harry was carefully rearranging the small pillow and blanket in the dark blue crib. The crib itself had been painted with silver half-moons and stood in the middle of the room, grabbing everyone's attention as soon as they entered.

Soft, grass green carpet hid the wooden floor from view and the walls had been painted a very pale blue, almost fading into white in some places. A rocking chair had found its way into the left corner and one shelf adorned the right wall, carrying some children's books and a stuffed toy in the form of a smiling dragon.

Seemingly satisfied with the arrangement, Harry took a step back, cocking his head to the right as he studied the crib thoughtfully. One of his hands came to rest on the gentle swell of his stomach, caressing it lovingly.

"I thought we would set up the crib together?" Draco remarked and smirked when Harry jumped and whirled around, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Fuck, Draco! You scared me! I didn't hear you coming home," Harry exclaimed, calming down once he noticed his husband in the doorway.

"Clearly," Draco commented amused and entered the room, closing the distance between them quickly to give Harry a kiss. His hands cupped Harry's belly and he smiled when a kick was aimed at this left hand. "How are you two doing?"

A soft sigh warmed his cheek. "He's been fussy all day. I figured working on the nursery would soothe him to sleep." Harry clucked his tongue and continued with a chiding tone, slapping Draco's shoulder, "And he had calmed down until you woke him up again." His eyes were glittering, though, showing that he wasn't too angry about it.

"He just wants to say hello to his papa," Draco sniffed and sank down on the floor to nuzzle Harry's stomach, slipping his hands underneath his T-shirt. He pushed the cloth up, baring skin, and pressed a soft kiss right above Harry's bellybutton. A tiny fist pushed back in response and his smile grew.

"You want to help me decorate the walls?" Harry asked, running a hand through fine, blond strands. For a few seconds an odd look crossed his face as if he was remembering something from long ago.

Draco rose up and quirked an eyebrow, lowering his hands until they rested on Harry's hips. "Harry?" he questioned mildly. He placed one finger underneath Harry's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes met. "You still with me, love?"

Green eyes blinked, dispelling the daze the man had fallen under. Harry smiled faintly, locking his arms around the older man's neck; his belly pressing against Draco's stomach. "Sorry, a bit tired," he chuckled ruefully. "So, what do you think? Want to help me out?"

"Of course," Draco stated promptly, stealing a kiss from his lover. "What kind of design do you have in mind?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he started enthusiastically explaining how he wanted a stag, a dog and a wolf to be frolicking around as Draco listened with an indulgent smile. If Harry wanted those specific drawings, well, who was he to say no to that?

They both didn't talk about where Harry's mind had wandered off to that one brief moment. Carrying a baby wasn't an easy task after all; getting tired was to be expected.

* * *

He remained in the room until nightfall, cloaking himself with the heaviest Disillusionment Charms and Muffle Charms he knew of until his presence was completely hidden from even the sharpest of Aurors and the most sensitive of Trackers. Nobody would know he was in the house unless he specifically revealed himself.

Around six p.m. the front door opened and footsteps made their way into the kitchen. Soon the heavenly smell of spaghetti bolognaise wafted through the house and there was the sound of Flooing; the whooshing sound audible even upstairs. Grey eyes narrowed when ears picked up the sound of the mysterious visitor's footsteps, which were approaching the kitchen. They sounded quite familiar, but whose?

For a while nothing but muffled voices and laughter filled the house, together with the clinking of cutlery against the plates. Still Draco remained in the room as motionless as an ice statue.

The sky gradually darkened outside, cloaking the room into darkness as dusk settled in. A dog barked in the distance and the branches of the trees groaned and creaked as they swayed underneath the force of the wind. Rain started to pitter-patter against the window.

Even with the spells cloaking his presence, he couldn't help but hold his breath when someone ascended the staircase, closely followed by another person. They didn't speak as they made their way across the landing, most likely entering the bedroom.

If Draco concentrated he could pick up the sound of clothes rustling and his nails bit into the soft flesh of his palms. Silence descended upon the house after a moment, only broken by the sounds of nature outside.

The blond man remained standing in the room for a while longer, waiting until he was certain the other occupants had fallen into a deep sleep. Time passed and he finally stirred when the moon broke through the clouds, casting a silver beam of light into the room right onto Teddy's bed.

Soundlessly he left that cursed room, resisting the urge to set that abominable crib on fire. Like a shadow he passed over the landing and paused right in front of the open door of the bedroom. Grey eyes glinted coldly in the darkness when he stepped inside; his gaze instantly seeking out the bed. A wandless, non-verbal spell sharpened his eyesight until it rivalled that of an owl.

Harry was lying on his side in his sleep, his arm wrapped around his stomach – which looked like he had swallowed a watermelon whole. The rest of his body was as slender as Draco remembered it being; in fact a picture last week had shown the dark haired man completely slender, no huge belly to speak of. An innocuous looking belt on the nightstand provided him with the answer and he narrowed his eyes.

So the crib hadn't been a left over from Teddy when he had still been a baby as Draco had hoped. Harry was really _pregnant_. Heavily pregnant, looking close to popping any day now actually. He had been hiding it successfully from the public for months, using the belt to create the illusion of a flat stomach. He had even fooled Draco; Draco who had thought his future lover had still been pure and untainted.

 _Who had defiled his Harry?_

Who had snatched his purity away, leaving their disgusting tracks behind? The answer laid next to the dark haired man, looking like he had the right to be there, like this was his place, as if he had no care in the world.

Draco drifted closer, his blood rushing loudly in his ears; his form trembling with suppressed rage. _He had to know_. Had to know who had had the balls to snatch _his_ Harry from him. Who thought he could get away with stealing Draco's love from him, tainting his purity.

He hovered next to the bed and looked down; his sharpened vision easily recognising the features of the man.

 _Theodore Nott._

Draco snapped.

* * *

The room had been prepared a few days before. It was in a cottage, which had belonged to his Great-aunt Cecilia. It was near the Scottish borders, half hidden behind a small forest and caged in from the other side by a sharp cliff. The sea ruthlessly bashed against the rocks, shaving off layer after layer. The air was thick with the salty tang of the sea; nobody came around these parts. Not even animals liked to linger here.

He entered the cottage, carrying the unconscious man in his arms carefully inside. The stair creaked dangerously loud underneath their combined weight, but the steps held and he could enter the room without falling straight through the old wood.

A couple of black candles floated in the air, illuminating the space around the bed. There was no need for the entire room to be lit; as long as he could see what was happening on the bed, they would be fine.

Slowly he lowered Harry's sleeping form on the bed, taking the time to arrange his body in a comfortable position. With a pang of regret, he handcuffed the younger wizard's hands to the headboard; they were enforced with a special charm, which would drain any use of magic. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to restrict the man like this unless it was for pleasure, but he had no choice.

He needed to make the man pure once more and he doubted Harry would be willing to listen to him now without fighting him off. He would try to protect the abomination resting inside of him, which was waiting for the moment to enter the world, and while it was an admirable trait – and certainly proved he would defend their own children in the future – it was a trait he could do without at the moment. Harry wouldn't be happy, no, but that would only last for a moment and then he would forget about it.

Draco would make everything right again.

Softly he brushed dark hair back, gazing at the thin scar shaped as a lightning bolt for a moment. "It'll be fine, you'll see," he whispered, pressing a dry kiss on Harry's forehead. "I promise I'll make everything right again soon. We'll be so happy together, my beloved."

He would have a day at most before the potion would start doing its job and Harry would wake up. That was plenty of time to visit Harry's friends and family and pay a visit to a certain someone.

Face darkening, he gripped his wand tightly and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

 _It was time._

* * *

A conjured bucket full of ice cold water was dumped on the unconscious, lanky figure and the man gasped, eyes shooting wide open as he sputtered and coughed. He struggled for a few seconds and then realisation appeared to sink in that he was strapped to a bed, unable to move for more than an inch.

"What the …"

"Did you have a pleasant dream, Theo?" Draco asked coldly, padding closer to the bed, tapping his wand against his hip.

Four candles floated high above the bed, illuminating the small, dank room with its mossy walls and cobwebs in the corners. The room only held the bed with an uncomfortable, thin mattress; the piece of furniture was raised high enough for the mattress to reach Draco's waist.. The metal door was shut and the Silence Bubble would ensure nobody would hear any noise emitting from this room.

Not that anyone would even come near enough to pose the risk of eavesdropping.

Theo spat out some water and scowled, craning his head up far enough to stare at the other man. "Draco? What the hell is wrong with you?" he complained, tugging at the leather straps bound tightly around his wrists. He hissed when they cut into his skin and stilled. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Nonchalantly Draco leant against the bed and tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully. "You know, maybe I have," he mused aloud before shrugging. "Then again would someone who lost their mind really know they lost it?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but I'm really not amused right now. Release me," Theo demanded coolly.

Draco tsk'd, wagging his finger right in Theo's face, who reared back in surprise. "My apologies, Theo," he drawled, straightening up from the bed. "It seems you're under the impression that you can make demands here. Newsflash: you're not."

Something in Draco's face must have alerted the ex-Slytherin that something was wrong, because he eyed the blond man warily. "Draco, what's going on here? Why are we here?" he asked softly, ignoring the water drops steadily dripping down his face.

"I took you here, because you never learnt to keep your hands off of what belongs to other people," Draco stated calmly, but the cold fury which had been simmering ever since he had laid eyes upon his former classmate in Harry's bed flared up again and his fingers tightened around his wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Theo instantly retorted, shaking his head. "I didn't take anything from you, Draco, I swear!"

"Oh, but Theo, you didn't only steal from me, but you also tainted it with your filthy paws," Draco hissed, slamming his hand down right next to Theo's head.

The dark haired man flinched and gaped at him. "Look, whatever you think I did, I'm sorry, okay," he started babbling; something in those grey eyes spurring him on as panic started filling his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that. If you let me go, I'm sure we can get it all solved, no harm done, I swear."

"Oh, things will be solved, all right," Draco scoffed, rising up and taking a step back from the bed. "And I know you will be _very sorry_ once I'm done with you."

"Draco, seriously, what did I do?" Theo barked, but the edge of panic was slipping into his voice, unravelling his mask and Draco revelled in it.

But it wasn't enough. _Not yet._

"You took someone very precious to me and made him yours – even if he wasn't yours to take."

Comprehension dawned upon the man and his face twisted in an ugly grimace. "Are you talking about Harry?" Theo questioned incredulously.

Draco nodded silently, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You're insane if you think Harry's yours," Theo chuckled darkly, glaring at the other wizard. "I know you didn't exactly come unscathed out of the war, but to actually think Harry would date you? How twisted did your mind become these past few years? You think you stand a chance after all those years of tormenting him? You'll be lucky if he's willing to consider you as an acquaintance! Just give up and leave us alone, Draco. Now release me and I'll be willing to forget this ever happened, if only because it would destroy your mother if she knew how pathetic her son has become."

"Still thinking you're in a position to make demands here, hm?" Draco hummed, but his mind was made up now. A small part of him had been willing to give Theo a last chance, if only because of their comradery at school. If Theo had been willing to give up Harry on his own and disappear, he wouldn't have to resort to this now.

Well, Theo had never been a true Slytherin. It wasn't that surprising he couldn't see how good of a deal he had just let slip through his fingers.

"I was willing to give you one last chance, but you just had to go and blew it," Draco said mournfully. He pointed his wand at Theo, whose eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You leave me no choice."

"Draco, don't …"

"This is for daring to touch Harry like he was yours." The first curse broke all of Theo's fingers and he yelled out in pain before clamping his mouth shut and glaring at Draco defiantly. A blond eyebrow rose up, accepting the challenge. The second spell split all of his nails into two before ripping them out violently.

"FUCK!"

As blood pooled around his hands, Draco casually aimed his wand at Theo's mouth, ignoring his pleading for him to stop. "This is for thinking you have the right to talk to him." The Severing Charm cut straight through Theo's tongue and the man's agonised scream was like music in Draco's ears. Blood quickly filled Theo's mouth, threatening to drown him as he coughed and sputtered; specks of blood spattering down on his face and neck.

"Can't have you dying that soon," Draco announced cheerfully and another swish of his wand had Theo sitting up right, his hands still bound to the table. His new position allowed the blood to steadily drip down his chin, colouring his shirt a dark red.

"'lease," Theo brought out and tears started wiggling down his cheeks.

Draco tutted his lips disapprovingly. "Already crying? How disappointing. I haven't even started yet."

He gazed at the crying and terrified man thoughtfully. "Maybe I should brush up on my household charms, hm? I'm sure Harry will appreciate that. I remember he isn't that fond of using house elves after all."

Theo shook his head frantically, splattering some blood against the nearest wall and on the floor.

"So untidy," Draco scolded him and said, "Suo!" He moved his wand in a zigzag pattern and two seconds later Theo's mouth was sewn shut with invisible thread.

"Hmmm! Hmmm!" Theo's panic was practically tangible now; his fear stinking up the room.

"Let's see, what else can I do?" Draco muttered before his eyes lit up with sadistic glee. "You know, your hands aren't the only part which sullied my Harry."

This time he aimed his wand right at Theo's crotch. "Explodo."

If Theo's mouth hadn't been sewn shut, no doubt his scream would have rivalled that of a Banshee. But well, it was his own fault. He should have known better than to touch what was Draco's.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the basement, blood was still dripping from every surface. The man who had once been Theo was not recognisable anymore. His eyes were gone, leaving empty, gaping holes behind; his cheeks cut up so severely one could see the glinting white of his teeth. His arms bore bloody stumps; his hands lying a few inches away. Organs spilled out of his stomach from when a Slash Curse had been delivered too harshly. Every bone in his body was broken; some shattered beyond repair.

If only Theo had listened, Draco wouldn't have had to go this far.

Such a shame, really. Theo had been a good friend. Draco's love for Harry, however, was greater than his loyalty to a friend he hadn't seen in years.

He would dispose of the body soon. Now, he had to return to his love in order to free him of the last burden which kept them apart. Just a bit longer and they would be finally happy together.

Softly whistling he cleaned off the blood and made his way upstairs, where Harry was waiting for him.

Everything would be all right soon.

* * *

"He's asleep?" Draco whispered, slipping his arms around Harry's waist, looking over his shoulder at the crib which had been temporarily moved towards their bedroom.

Harry turned his head and smiled at him, a tad exhausted. He had given birth two weeks ago and his body was slowly recuperating from the strain the pregnancy had put it under. "Yeah, just now in fact," he murmured; keeping his voice low as to not wake up the sleeping baby.

Their son was sleeping soundly in his crib; his dark hair stood out starkly against the white pillow.

"Let's catch some sleep while we still can," Draco smiled and his husband nodded in agreement.

They slipped underneath the sheets in their own bed; Draco's arms automatically enclosing Harry in an embrace. The dark haired man yawned before snuggling into the older man's chest; slipping his leg between Draco's.

"Why don't I take up the feeding for this night?" Draco suggested, slowly rubbing his hand up and down across Harry's back. "You can catch up on some sleep then."

"You would really do that?" Harry asked and sounded grateful.

"Of course. It's my son too; it's only natural I get up to feed him throughout the night as well. You need your rest," Draco retorted, brushing a kiss on messy, black hair.

"Thanks, Draco." Lips kissed his collarbone.

"Anything for you, my beloved."

He would commit a murder for Harry if need be – getting up in the middle of the night to feed his precious son was no hardship at all.

"I love you," Harry whispered and they shared a tender kiss.

Draco smiled, tightening his embrace slightly before closing his eyes. "I love you too."

 _More than you'll ever know._

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN2: Sooo was this a worthy sequel/prequel to I Got You and Buried Blur? I had to finish it today, so I hope I didn't mess it up too badly *winces***

 **I still don't know what to think of it, so yeah *coughs***

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **I hope to see you all in my future stories!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
